Accepted
by Jazzmaster
Summary: Lex takes an interest in Alicia, while another party appears to be monitoring her closely. And when Clark takes steps to protect her, the stakes get dangerously high… Chapter 9 up, and the fic is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story takes place after Unsafe, and diverges from that point.

After hurrying through the rain, Alicia nervously followed Clark into The Talon. Facing the elements seemed far less daunting a task than what lay before her. Her cheeks reddened slightly as a hush fell over the coffee shop. There were a few whispered comments that she didn't quite pick up; she supposed Clark, with his enhanced hearing, would have heard everything. For her, they were left up to imagination. Clark squeezed her hand to show support, offering her a soft smile.

"We're not going to let it bother us," he said. She appreciated the way he said 'us', but she knew it was her they were judging. None of them had any idea about Clark's powers; the worst they were accusing him of was falling for the wrong girl. And how many men hadn't managed that?

Clark's smile froze as he saw Lana at the counter. The slender brunette was glaring at her, while her boyfriend's eyes were locked on Clark. Tossing her hair back, Lana hurried up the stairs to the apartment she dwelled in these days. Jason hesitated a moment, clearly contemplating saying something, before he followed her.

"Well, I suppose that went as well as could be expected," said a voice full of sympathy. Alicia was surprised to see Lex Luthor sitting casually sipping a cappuccino. She knew Clark was friends with Lex – no-one around here didn't – but she had never met him in person. Until now. She'd met his father once on a school trip, the day Clark revealed his powers to her, and she revealed hers to him. Lionel had said then that knowing when to break the rules was considered a prerequisite for success. It was advice she had later followed when it came to Clark, something she now deeply regretted. Lex seemed more genuine than his father and was fairly cute, she thought, not that she had eyes for anyone other than Clark. If his body appeared somewhat wiry, it concealed a much larger presence within.

"Lex, hi," said Clark, wrapping his arm around her waist. Despite everything, it felt good to have Clark hold her. "I guess you know already, but this is Alicia Baker. Alicia, meet Lex Luthor."

The introduction he gave was casual, as if people bumped into billionaires everyday. Or for that matter, met people who could teleport. Lex smiled and gestured for them both to sit. Clark pulled her chair out for her, while Lex nodded at a newspaper laid out on the table. She flinched as she saw her picture on the cover.

"I guess we both know each other by reputation," he said, noting Alicia's reaction. "Don't worry; I understand how you feel. People can be rather… small-minded. Personally I prefer to keep mine open."

"Uh, thanks," said Alicia shyly. "It's been pretty hard, with only Clark believing in me. Not that he hasn't been great."

"There's no-one better to have in your corner, believe me," said Lex, causing Clark to give an embarrassed smile. "I know first hand about the stigma attached to mental illness. Not so much about the stigma attached to teleporting, I guess."

"You haven't introduced us to your friend," said Clark, referring to a dark haired young man sitting next to them. Sharply dressed in dark clothing that heightened the paleness of his skin, he carried a confidence that set him apart from a mere lackey.

"He's a business associate," corrected Lex.

"Pleased to meet you both. My name's David," the man said, offering his hand to first Clark, then Alicia. If he was bothered by her, he didn't show it. She figured he was probably following Lex's cue.

"Of course, you can't teleport now, can you?" asked Lex, as though he had never been interrupted.

"No, the doctors gave me a lead bracelet to stop me from using my powers," she said slowly. Lex was looking at her like he knew, which was impossible. She'd removed the bracelet only a day before – thus breaking the conditions of her probation. Not even Clark knew about it yet. She wanted to tell him, but she wasn't sure he'd understand. Since her release, she felt she had pushed the limits of his understanding far enough.

"Well, maybe I'll see you around," said David, getting to his feet. "Lex, I'll call you later."

Lex, merely nodding in acknowledgement, quickly turned his attention back to Alicia.

Clark wasn't sure he liked Lex's interest in Alicia; he found himself distrusting his motives. He knew just how obsessed the billionaire could be around people with special abilities. What Lex said could be genuine of course… but if anything, Clark would have expected him to be protective of Lana. At times, Lex could be just as sheltering of Lana as Jason… or he himself was. And Lex didn't know Alicia like he did. He determined then that it might be best if he kept the two apart as much as possible. Which he realised wasn't going to be easy. Alicia, having apparently found an ally, looked more at ease than he'd seen her in days.

After Lex excused himself, explaining he had work to do, Alicia raised her head to him. The instruction was clear, even to a farm boy; she wanted to be kissed. Clark had no intention of disobeying. All these years he'd felt alone. The worst part was thinking of all those years ahead, years he'd been certain he would remain… incomplete. Carrying the fear that no-one would accept him for who he really was. But as long as those odds had seemed, he'd found someone who did. As if that wasn't enough, she also happened to be one of the most stunning girls he'd ever met.

"Lex seems like a really nice guy. I wondered how the two of you could be friends," said Alicia, taking a small bite of shortcake.

"You need to be careful around him. I know you're happy to have someone not judging you, but…"

Clark trailed off. Explaining that Lex had investigated him was not a wise move when half the place was probably listening in. He needed to be careful or his picture would be alongside Alicia's on the newspaper, he realised. The thought also made him feel guilty somehow – it felt unfair that this should be on Alicia's shoulders alone.

"I'll explain later," he said, brushing her cheek. She nodded, and Clark knew that she would listen to what he told her carefully. She trusted him completely; it made him even more determined to take care of her.

David also made a point of taking great care around Lex Luthor. The greatest trick the devil ever pulled, he reflected, was in making mankind believe he didn't exist. He took measures to ensure he wasn't being followed. Casually turning into an alley, he saw Julia waiting for him. Locking a big fake smile on his face that he'd even practised, he gave her a brief kiss, pulling her under his umbrella. She was dripping wet, shivering slightly as he held her.

"Guess who I bumped into at The Talon?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He observed the anger in her eyes with satisfaction. It made her so easy to manipulate.

"So she's showing her face in public already," muttered Julia.

"Yeah. I think Lex wants to move ahead right away."

"Level 33.1?"

"I suppose she'll feel right at home there. But I think Luthor's agenda is different this time, somehow. I don't think he views Alicia as just another meteor freak."

"If she's under Luthor's protection…"

He rubbed her shoulders soothingly. The last thing he needed was for her to have doubts now.

"I'll handle Luthor. Don't worry; Alicia will pay for what she did to your brother. She's going to pay double."


	2. Chapter 2

Clark had to sneak Alicia into the barn after they got back from The Talon. He felt she had endured enough accusing glares without his parents adding to them.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me about Lex?" asked Alicia, practically skipping up the stairs. This place was what Clark's father referred to as his 'fortress of solitude', where Clark could get away from everything. It looked as though Alicia now shared in that, if solitude was something that could be shared. Certainly she always appeared happier here than anywhere else. He knew things weren't easy for her at home.

"Lex and I became friends about four years ago," Clark began, taking a seat. He cleared a pile of school books out of the way so that Alicia could join him. "It happened after I saved his life by pulling him out of a river."

"That's pretty much common knowledge. You were a real hero," she said, smiling.

"What isn't so well known is that his car hit me at sixty miles per hour. I was knocked into the river with him, but I wasn't really hurt," he said, pausing for a moment. He was thinking that if Lex's car hit him today, it wouldn't budge him an inch.

"Did Lex see you?"

"It all went down so fast, he couldn't be sure what happened. But he knew there were things about that day that didn't add up. So he began investigating me behind my back."

She lent against his shoulder, the sweet smell of her hair permeating his senses. Her hand ran absently across his chest.

"Clark, I'm sorry. I always felt that I couldn't have any friends, in case they got too close to the truth. It was a pretty sad way to live, but I guess I was right. What did he find out? Does he know?"

Clark shook his head, sadness in his eyes.

"No. He says he's closed the book on the investigation. But I'm not sure he's ever going to let it go."

"Even so, what would he want with me? He already knows my secret, along with everyone else. You don't think he wants me for a lab rat, do you?" she asked, voice trembling just slightly.

"I would never let that happen," said Clark firmly. "Besides, with all the publicity around you I don't think he would risk anything like that."

"Then what?"

Clark's eyes fell guiltily to the floor for a moment. "Alicia… he might want to use you to get to me. It's not what I want, but I'll understand if you want to put some distance between us…"

He trailed off as Alicia started to giggle, giving her an embarrassed clearing of the throat.

"Sorry," she said as she recovered. "It's just that after how much I've complicated your life, it's kind of funny to hear you say that."

He wanted to tell her that his feelings for her wouldn't change even if things were ten times more complex, but acting on impulse he kissed her instead.

"I'm serious," he whispered.

"So am I, Clark," she said, her lips hovering near his. "I'm not going to give you up that easily. And I'll never let Lex know your secret. I told you I'll die before I let that happen."

Clark gritted his teeth as he recalled how close she had come to doing just that. Just a few weeks before, she had teleported in front of a bullet in order to keep his secret from Dr McBride. For a moment after it happened, he'd really thought she was going to die. There were few times in his life he'd ever felt so helpless. Kissing her forehead, he looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm grateful…" he said. "But I can't let someone else die to protect me like that, and certainly not you. Seeing you like that… it was terrible, Alicia. You can't put my secret before your own life."

She nodded slowly, and as he wrapped his arms around her, he hoped she meant it. Most of all though, he hoped it never came to that.

When she returned home that evening, her mother was seated at the dining table. In her hand Alicia noticed a book, "The Stars My Destination" by Alfred Bester. It was one of her own, slightly worn through several reads; it had been a particular favourite of hers growing up. Perhaps not surprising, since it was a book about people learning how to teleport (or as the book called it, "jaunting").

"Oh, hi honey," her mother said, looking up. There was something a little uncomfortable about the smile she offered. Her parents weren't sure how to act around her, and she knew that beneath the surface they both wondered if their daughter really were cured. Part of them thought – and might always think – that she was just putting on an act in order to be free. Just like she'd done to escape from that room upstairs with the lead paint on the walls, all those years ago.

"Hi, mom," said Alicia finally. She wanted her mother to hold her, to tell her things would be alright, but she stayed where she was. She hadn't so much as touched Alicia since she'd gotten back home, apart from once at the hospital. Alicia figured she was afraid to get too close. It was a difficult thing to bear, but she found she couldn't resent her mother for it. She was trying, and that was enough for her. Trying was all she was able to do herself.

"I found this in your room," her mother said. "I… I hope you don't mind me borrowing it."

"No, it's fine. Are you enjoying it?"

"It's certainly interesting. A little frightening in places."

"Yes, I suppose it is," said Alicia softly. "I'll be upstairs."

She walked up the stairs, although she could have been there in an instant. Still, she couldn't risk even her parents finding out she wasn't wearing her bracelet. If they were slightly nervous around her now, they'd be terrified knowing that one. She lay sprawled on her bed for awhile, thinking about her mother downstairs, about Clark, about Lex. About the most terrifying thing of all: a future she could not see. She could travel a great distance in no time at all, but she had no easy way of getting to a time where she could be truly happy.

After a short while, she fell asleep. In her dreams, she saw someone who looked just like her, standing outside of a window looking in. There was a family inside, but she could not see clearly since her double was in the way. The reflection turned and smiled at her as she approached.

"Who are you?" she asked of it, and it smiled.

"I' you," it told her. "The doctors at Belle Reeve tried to take me away, but here I am. Consider me the ultimate teleporter. They tried to leave me at the bottom of the ocean, to shoot me into the furthest reaches of space, yet every time I came back."

"That isn't true," she said weakly. "I'm better now."

"We're going to have to be very careful," said her double, licking her lips slowly. "Too many people coming at us from all sides."

"What are you talking about?" Alicia asked. She was trying desperately to teleport away, but somehow she was stuck here, as if the lead bracelet were still on her wrist.

"No time now. Don't worry though; when the need comes, I'll be right here. When your parents have thrown you out, when Clark has grown tired of you… I'll be right here…"

Alicia woke to the sounds of her mother calling her, letting her know that dinner was ready. She remembered only fragments of the dream; yet for some reason she was unsurprised to learn she had been crying in her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost funny, Alicia thought during dinner, that everyone now knew about her ability yet she still had to keep it a secret. She'd removed the lead bracelet, but was as restricted in the use of her powers as ever. More so in fact, as even the people she should be able to be herself around – Clark and her parents – didn't know what she'd done.

"So how was your date with Clark?" her mother asked finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"I had a really good time. Actually, we…"

She trailed off when she heard a knock on the door. Her mother got up to answer it, looking somewhat anxious as she did. Most likely she was expecting trouble. There had been a fair number of messages, all of them delivered quite clearly: Get your freak daughter out of our town.

After fearing the worst, Alicia nearly burst out laughing at the stunned look on her mom's face. Her mouth hung wide open like she was in the middle of a song and just couldn't get the words out.

"Mr Luthor?" she gasped finally. Lex simply smiled, not put out in the slightest.

"Mrs Baker," he replied smoothly. "Sorry to disturb you, but I was hoping to have a word with your daughter. I promise I'm not here to cause any trouble."

Alicia rose as Lex entered the room but he gestured for her to sit down. Her mother was tugging at her skirt restlessly, looking eager to please. She looked rather like she could be one of Luthor's servants; fittingly, she asked if there were anything she could get him.

"I'm fine, thank you. I won't be staying long," said Lex. After a moment he added: "Perhaps you could give us some privacy?"

"Of course. I'll be upstairs if you need me," she said, smiling falsely. Alicia recognised it, with some regret, as the one she had worn through much of the past few years.

Lex stood silently as her mother left, his eyes seeming to be measuring her. He put his hands in his pockets and began nodding his head, as if in response to his own thoughts.

"So, how have you been holding up?" he asked finally.

"You don't have to worry. Clark takes good care of me. As long as I have his support I can get through anything."

"I'm sure he does all he can," said Lex, keeping his voice casual. "But there are some things he can't help you with. School, for example. Smallville High will never take you back."

"I have other options," she said. Keeping what Clark told her firmly in her mind, she wanted to get rid of him as quickly as possible. She knew she couldn't trust him, but his charisma was a little overwhelming.

"All of which are beneath you. I don't think working in a coffee house is quite your thing. As I understand it, you were very promising in your science classes. Had quite a career ahead of you."

"Well, there's not much chance of that now," she said. With all her other problems, her career plans had been forgotten to some extent, but it still hurt to lose one of your dreams like that.

"Not necessarily," said Lex, picking up a framed photo of Alicia and her parents. He inspected it carefully, perhaps noticing her mother's big fake smile, and the stress lines on her father's kindly face. "You could always come work for me."

Alicia shifted slightly in her chair.

"I really couldn't…"

"You seem uncomfortable, Alicia," said Lex, interrupting her. "You were fine at The Talon. Has Clark said something to you about me?"

"He said you were a good friend."

"So he didn't tell you I had him investigated?" Lex asked, sounding amused.

"I – "

"It's alright. I can understand you both being cautious. But I want to help you, the way I've helped others like you."

At first she thought she'd misheard. It just sounded too unreal.

"Like me?"

"You're not alone, Alicia. The meteors infected a small yet significant portion of the town. All of them were made outcasts, trying to hide their powers just as you did. I've been bringing them together, giving them a place to belong."

Alicia nodded, hoping she was managing to hide just how nervous she felt. She had no intention of being released from Belle Reeve only to spend her life being experimented on by Lex Luthor (her 'experimenting' with Clark was another matter, of course).

"How many of… us… are there?" she asked. Lex was standing right next to her now, half his face obscured in shadow as he leant on the table.

"At the moment, just over twenty. We're finding more all the time."

A short gasp betrayed Alicia's surprise, though she recovered quickly. Not so long ago she had known of only her and Clark possessing unusual powers. During her time in Belle Reeve, however, she'd heard about others like her. And one or two of them were apparently there thanks to Clark Kent. It was incredibly risky for Clark, leaving behind people who knew about his powers, even if people did think they were just crazy. She thought she vaguely remembered screaming at a couple of them, screaming that Clark didn't have any powers, they were liars…

They're a danger to Clark, as long as they live, said a treacherous voice somewhere in the back of her mind. People would listen. People like Luthor. But she knew that voice was wrong; Clark had just told her himself that he couldn't let anyone die just to protect his secret.

"What are they like?" she asked finally.

"Why don't you find out for yourself? We can go right now."

"I don't know… I should probably call Clark –"

"If I were planning on abducting you, this would be a remarkably careless attempt at going about it," said Lex. "And you of all people should understand the need to keep this quiet."

Alicia was puzzled; Lex must know she would tell Clark, no matter what he said.

"Clark would never betray you," she said, choosing her words carefully. She was suspecting she was out of her depth with this man, powers or not.

"I daresay," said Lex, rubbing his finger absently across his brow. "But this isn't your secret to tell; or mine either, really. I think you'll understand better when you see it with your own eyes."

Tempted though she was at the chance to meet people that might not judge her – might even understand her as much as Clark did – every instinct told her not to go with him.

Then Lex grabbed her wrist. Alicia froze, shocked, as Lex pulled up her sleeve and took a good look at the bracelet that wasn't there. His expression barely changed, but Alicia was almost certain she saw a measure of triumph in his eyes. He'd managed to gain power over her.

And Luthors always knew how best to use it.


	4. Chapter 4

When doing chores in the evening, Clark often worked alongside his father. It was a good opportunity for Jonathan to catch up on how his day had been while keeping up with the workload. Today though, like a lot of days lately, his father was avoiding him. Usually during these situations he could rely on his mother to mediate between them, but this time she was firmly on Jonathan's side. In fact, she was just as angry as he was.

It wasn't like he couldn't see their side of things. On paper, Alicia had a lot of things going against her. Almost killing him and Lana for one, but she'd been ill then, and as far as he was concerned there was nothing to forgive there. More recently, she'd used red kryptonite on him, culminating in the pair of them getting married. Sort of. He remembered how tacky the wedding was, but despite that, Alicia had looked so happy. He'd been enjoying himself too – or at least Kal-El was. Once he was free of the influence of kryptonite he'd been almost as angry as his parents.

Still, the marriage hadn't been legal, and he'd ultimately forgiven Alicia for what she'd done. Strange that forgiveness was something he'd mostly learned from his parents, who certainly did not appear to be contemplating forgiving Alicia for anything. Clark at least understood that not only did she have to adjust to not using her powers, she had to get used to having boundaries. If not for the rules his own parents had set for him, he thought he'd be just like Kal-El even without the Red K.

"So you're Alicia's new boyfriend," came a voice from the entrance to the barn. Clark spun on his heel, surprised, glad he hadn't been working at superspeed. He saw a girl maybe a little older than him, looking pretty though undernourished. Her skin was very pale and her mouth looked miserable. There were a few remnants of adolescent acne on her cheeks.

"You know Alicia?" asked Clark. He already knew Alicia didn't have any real friends; she'd kept everyone at a distance because of her powers, making her loneliness even more pronounced. She was a sweet girl, capable of being a good friend. He reckoned Lana and Chloe would really like her, if only they got to know the real Alicia.

"We've met," said the girl, looking around the barn as if Alicia might be hiding in the hay.

"She's not here," said Clark, with a touch of anger in his voice. "Look, if you're trying to cause trouble for her –"

The girl chuckled bitterly, shaking her head.

"She's the one causing trouble, Clark. Back then, I was the only person who saw it, but even I had no idea how far she'd go."

"I don't know what Alicia did to you, but she didn't know what she was doing back then. The doctors at Belle Reeve cured her," he said. He'd given a variation of this speech a lot lately, not that anyone appeared to listen. The wafer-thin girl gave him a look that said he might well need to be cured by the doctors at Belle Reeve himself.

"In fact, Kent, only Dr McBride really thought she was cured. The other doctors said it was too soon for her to be released. And it rather seems that Dr McBride was not entirely… objective when he made that decision."

"Listen to me…"

"No, you listen. That girl is dangerous, Clark. Her last boyfriend – my brother – he found that out too late."

There was another boy Alicia liked, Clark recalled her father telling him. It didn't end well.

"What happened to him?" asked Clark.

"Be very careful," she said, ignoring the question. "There's a poison in that girl that runs deeper than any meteor infection.

Lifts – too much demand, not enough supply, Clark had told Alicia back on the day they got to know each other. A horribly clumsy thing to say, though she remembered it rather fondly now. Back then, Clark Kent had just been another person for her to keep at a distance. Now however, she couldn't imagine him not being a part of her life.

At the moment, lifts weren't very much in demand for her at all, but Lex Luthor ushered her inside one regardless.

"There's no need to look so nervous, Alicia. You're starting to remind me of your mother," said Lex as they entered. Lex was standing uncomfortably close to her. Producing a keycard, he pressed it against a screen, following it up with his thumbprint. Despite his words, she was hardly put at ease. No-one was going to find her here. She could always teleport out of course – unless he was taking her to a room lined with lead. Few people knew about Clark's weakness, the meteor rocks, but hers had been splashed across the newspapers for anyone to see.

"No-one else knows these people have powers?" Alicia asked, eyeing the lift like it was a cage.

"Well, most of them have family who know," said Lex. From his tone, he could have been talking about the weather. "Some of them even told their friends."

"It's hard to trust someone that much."

"Yes, I know. Fortunately the people here seem to be willing to put their faith in you. Like I said, their secrets aren't mine to tell. When I talked it over with them though, they were really keen to meet with you. They know your pain, Alicia," he said. The doors opened, and Alicia stepped into a room that did not look much like a laboratory at all. It looked more like a waiting area. A couple of girls, about her own age, were seated on a couch reading. They looked up as Alicia and Lex entered, nodding pleasantly at her. One man was standing, waiting expectantly – she recognised him as David, the man who had been with Lex at the Talon. He waved at her, smiling warmly. He extended his hand and she took it; her own was extremely small compared to his.

"Alicia Baker, welcome to Level 33.1," he said cheerfully. "Don't let the name fool you. It'll soon feel like home."

"You have powers too?"

"Goodness, no. I just help run the place when the boss isn't around. Make sure everyone's kept very safe and comfortable."

"While you run experiments on them?"

"Alicia, I really think you have the wrong idea about this place," said Lex, stepping in. "Yes, there will be some experiments, but they'll be run completely at your own pace."

"Absolutely," said David. "We want to try and gauge your powers, to try and find out what your limits are. For example, we'll try and find how far you can teleport in one go, that kind of thing. Help you meet your true potential."

"But it'll all be done in entirely controlled conditions," added Lex. "I know how it sounds, really. As a scientist, I think you can understand though. It was through your powers that you took an interest in science, wasn't it? You wanted to better understand what had happened to you, what you could do. We just want the same thing you do."

Hesitantly, she nodded. Could Clark really have misjudged Lex? Could he have trusted him with his secret all along? She just wasn't sure what to think. She was scared, but a little excited as well. It seemed a lot to hope for though, maybe too good to be true.

"Come on," said Lex kindly. "I'll show you around. There's no need to decide anything until you have all the facts."

From his office, David followed their progress through the various security cameras scattered around the place. He couldn't hear what was being said, but Lex managed to get Alicia laughing a couple of times. He was gradually putting her at ease. David considered himself pretty good at manipulating others, but Luthor was a master. Shaking his head, he cursed under his breath. He had no idea what Lex's true agenda was here.

A knock on the door diverted his attention.

"Come in," he said, taking a sip from a glass of water. He nodded for the man who entered to sit.

"Mikhail," said David. "Are the others ready?"

"Yes, I did as you asked," replied Mikhail, in his thick Eastern European accent.

"The lead bracelet restricting her powers has been removed."

"That will not be a problem."

Dismissing the man, David settled back to watch the security footage again. Alicia Baker, so beautiful, soon to be so dead. Teleportation was a tricky power to overcome; at the first sign of danger, she could simply teleport herself to safety. But he was confident he had chosen wisely. He'd had the pick of the litter so to speak; thanks to Mikhail, he could persuade any person here to do whatever he wished. Of course, Mikhail would have to meet with an accident when all this was done. It helped that Lex had no idea Mikhail's powers had returned. Luthor would have no clue what had really happened.

"So beautiful," he said to himself, toasting her with his water glass.


	5. Chapter 5

Motive, thought David the next morning with a feeling of dread. He'd been uncomfortable enough already when he woke up, thanks to a rather unpleasant dream. Alicia had been naked, arms wrapped around him (this of course, was not the unpleasant part), kissing him softly. He'd been running his hand down her back when she reached up, hand brushing against his cheek. At which point she'd teleported, taking him with her. But not all of him, it was his head, his head, just his head…

"I spoke to Clark Kent last night," Julia told him afterwards. David had known the name even before meeting him in the Talon, of course. Friend to Lex Luthor and boyfriend of the soon-to-be-dead Alicia Baker.

"What exactly did you tell him?" he'd asked through gritted teeth. He was already seeing a trail leading back to him.

"Just to be careful around her," said Julia, startled slightly by his anger.

By the time he'd entered the lift to level 33.1 later on he'd calmed down. Things might come back to him sure – but more likely they'd lead to Julia. Especially if he helped lead people that way. No-one knew they were an item, after all. Maybe they'd been seen together, but that didn't mean much.

He felt a little bad about having to do it, but she'd left him with no other choice really. It was her hatred of Alicia that had first attracted her to him. His own dislike of meteor freaks had begun in much the same way as hers, when his mother was killed by one of them. He'd enjoyed plotting ways they might get at Alicia, but in his heart he'd known that Julia just couldn't go that extra mile. That had been disappointing to learn; he'd thought he'd finally found someone who could truly understand him.

"Morning Mikhail," he said pleasantly. The youth was lounging lazily around the reception area. Few of the freaks here could leave the place, and only Alicia seemed to be able to come and go without Luthor's permission. It made David even more curious about what Lex was up to. He guessed he'd never know now. A few of the freaks would most certainly be allowed to leave here today. Killing Alicia was good enough reason for that, he felt. "Perhaps you could step into my office for a minute"  
Mikhail shook his head, lip curled up in a bitter half-smile.

"Everything is ready. No need for any last minute pep-talks. There could be a problem on your end, though. Mr Luthor is waiting for you. He does not look terribly happy."

Cutting classes was not something Clark was known for, even taking into account the occasional need to rescue someone here and there. Today though, Alicia was his priority. She'd called him and said she needed to talk to him and it couldn't wait. Normally they met up after school. Alicia would wait somewhere nearby, even if it was raining hard, and they'd embrace like they'd been apart for weeks. It must have been terribly lonely for her, he thought. She couldn't go to school, didn't have a job yet, and he was gone all day. He felt bad about leaving her, which was why he didn't hesitate when she needed him.

When he got there, she was trembling slightly.

"Alicia?" he called softly, not wanting to frighten her. She was standing just outside her house, shaking prettily, clearly shaken by something and even so trying not to show it. As he approached she turned to him, falling into his arms, and he held her silently for awhile.

"Come on, let's go inside. It's cold out here," said Clark, though he didn't really feel it himself.

Her mom was out, which saved Clark the embarrassment of her much-too enthusiastic greetings and Alicia the embarrassment of having to explain what was wrong. She sat down while Clark fetched her some tea to warm her up a little.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking a little better while Clark watched her, concerned. "Everything was fine, and then Lana's boyfriend came over."

"Did he threaten you?"

"I guess he just did what he thought was right. It's no big deal. I guess it just got to me, on top of everything else. I'm fine, really," she said, smiling warmly. Clark nodded. He knew at some point he and Alicia would have to talk about what happened to Julia's brother, but he didn't think now was the time. The trouble was, he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He knew it was wrong to blame Alicia; she hadn't been herself, but he still couldn't shake the fact that he was sitting with someone who might be a murderer.

"How about we get away this weekend, just the two of us?" he asked. "We can get away from all the threats and accusations, have a little fun."

"I think that'd be great," said Alicia, sipping her tea.

"So, was that why you called me over? Because of Jason? I'll have a word with him, make sure he doesn't bother you again…"

"No, Clark, it's alright. Actually I called you here because… Lex came over last night."

"What did he want?" asked Clark, narrowing his eyes. Alicia licked her lips nervously, and her teeth bit down on the lower one.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone about this. Not even your parents. Please, it's really important. I need you to protect this like you protected my own secret."

Clark hesitated only a moment.

"I promise."

So she told him, told him about Lex and Level 33.1 and the people inside it (though she named no names, save for David's.) It was one of the only good things about her life lately, and that made it something she wanted to share with Clark completely. He listened, tried to smile at certain points when she got excited, but inside he was worried.

"Lex has been… collecting… people with powers?" he asked, unable to hide the disgust in his voice.

"It isn't like that Clark," said Alicia. He saw her shift defensively in her chair, spilling a little tea on her skirt. "Please, trust me."

Clark shook his head. He thought she misinterpreted the gesture as hurt flashed in her eyes briefly. It wasn't that he didn't trust her exactly; he just couldn't afford to trust her judgement about Lex Luthor. His father had warned him about Lex for years and he hadn't listened. Now he'd tried to warn Alicia, and his own words were falling on deaf ears.

"There's only one way to know for sure. Tell me where this place is, and I'll check it out for myself."

"I can't do that Clark. I can't betray their secret, not even to you. Don't you understand that?"

"Alicia, I gave you my word. All I want is to know you're going to be safe. You've never shut me out before. Please don't start now." 

"All right, Clark. But I want you to know that if you break this promise… if you break your promise, I'll never forgive you."

There was no harshness in her voice, but she still looked surprised that she said it. Clark knew she loved him, couldn't imagine living without him, and it surprised her to consider there might be a line they could cross and not get back from.

"I won't let you down," he said, wrapping an arm around her. She was no longer shaking, instead content as she pressed her head against his chest, feeling the beat of a heart that was not human. She told him how to get to Level 33.1, and as she did he wondered if it were a trap laid for him, rather than Alicia.

In truth, he no longer felt certain of anything. And worst of all, he saw that if he wanted to protect Alicia, he might have to risk losing her forever… 


	6. Chapter 6

Alicia had warned Clark about the security preventing him from making his way to Level 33.1. She'd also told him there were security cameras all over the place. He'd assumed that with all his powers he'd be able to find a way down without too much trouble, but he'd been wrong. There was no obvious way for him to get there without doing a lot of damage and creating a lot of attention. It was too risky for him to try. It looked like he had two options; ask Alicia to teleport him down there, or ask Chloe to help him bypass the security measures in the lift. The trouble there was that Chloe would ask too many questions, and he wasn't sure Alicia would help him. She wasn't happy with him being here at all.

Standing close to the lift, he used his x-ray vision to see what lay beneath. At first he couldn't see anything, but there was also a telescopic aspect to his sight that had developed over time. As he took a closer look, he could see a figure almost directly beneath him. There were another two in a room, one seated and another on his feet, looking very agitated. As he could only see their skeletons, it was through their actions rather than their expression that he read this. The seated skeleton though was one he recognised, having seen it many times before; it was unmistakably Lex Luthor. Activating his enhanced hearing he began to listen in to their conversation.

"I'm telling you, I barely even know her!" said the other person. Clark frowned; he was sure he knew that voice from somewhere. It took him a moment to place it as belonging to David, the man Lex had introduced both he and Alicia to earlier.

"I wouldn't have brought this up if I hadn't been certain." Lex replied calmly but firmly.

"You don't know anything."

"Of course I do. Did you really think I was just going to leave you to your own devices? I've been betrayed more than once, and this project may very well be the most important I ever run."

"You had me followed," said David, his voice a whisper. Not that this made it any more difficult for Clark to hear – he had perfected this ability with the help of his father and a lot of practise.

"Just you at first, then your girlfriend too. I was very disappointed to learn that she knew about this place. I'm sure I had stressed the importance of keeping this project a secret."

"Lex, listen to me…"

"And as if that wasn't bad enough, do you know what I found when I checked into Julia's background?"

"You found her brother was murdered, most likely by Alicia Baker."

Clark shook his head as his fears were seemingly confirmed. He was aware of a conflict inside him emerging, but knew he had to focus on the task at hand. If he lost his concentration, someone might see him here. He didn't want to have to explain his presence.

"But no-one really suspected until her secret was revealed. I want you to know that Alicia is under my protection. And you're off the project, David. Don't expect a reference."

"You can't do that. I can expose this place…"

"We'll have relocated long before anyone comes looking. As for what you know, there are already plenty of rumours out there about Level 33.1. I think it can survive a few more."

Clark noticed David turn, tensing for a moment. It looked like he might be about to attack Lex. He hoped Lex was prepared. There was no obvious way to help without exposing his secret.

"What the hell is your interest in Alicia, Lex? What's your real agenda with this place? I'm not the only one who kept secrets!" David shouted.

"If I trusted you, you might have found out one day. Sadly it seems as though I was right to have you followed."

The third figure, who Clark had almost forgotten about, entered the room at this point. At first he thought it was a member of Lex's security team.

"Sleep," the figure said, and Clark saw Lex slump back in his seat. Even if he hadn't recognised the distinctive accent, he'd have understood what had just happened. Mikhail was down there. And as he continued to listen in as Mikhail spoke to David, he learned that Alicia was in terrible danger…

Alicia was worried. She hoped she hadn't come across as being too angry at Clark. She shouldn't have said what she had; she knew him better than anyone, and believed that he would do the right thing. Now he'd gone to Level 33.1, taking a huge risk to try and make sure she was safe, and she hadn't exactly been grateful. She kept looking at the clock. It wasn't as if he'd been gone that long really. It only felt that way. She should have gone with him, she knew. She could easily have teleported him into the lab (although Lex avoided that word as much as possible). Instead he was risking his secret.

She would never tell Lex about Clark. If that was what Lex wanted from her, he had misjudged her terribly, no matter how good a manipulator he was. Still, she would have liked Clark to be a part of Level 33.1. Whatever Lex's plan was, she was sure she could make friends there. Those people were just like her. And if Lex really couldn't be trusted, it was her responsibility to help the people there. She couldn't just abandon them while Lex mistreated them. Clark had been right, and if she helped him, they could get to the truth behind Level 33.1.

A shadow appeared at the window. Peering out, she hoped it was Clark.

The glass shattered. The first instinct of a normal person would have been to raise their arms to protect their faces, but Alicia was not a normal person. Instead she teleported outside, safely out of the way of the shards.

She saw a man standing by the window, looking inside expectantly. Anger bubbled inside her. How dare this man come to her home and attack her? What if her parents had been in instead of her? She could have teleported away, but she had no intention of being treated this way. The insults, the accusations, she could take, but to attack her was not something she intended to forgive so easily.

Then something struck her from behind, and she fell, the world becoming dark…


	7. Chapter 7

Struggling to stay conscious as she fell, she tried to teleport herself to safety. For one of the only times in her life since learning to control her powers (excluding times involving lead), nothing happened. She hit the ground and rolled, ignoring the parts of her that wanted to give in and just sleep. If she did that, she was dead. It was clear that these were not just thugs here to harass her because of her powers. These people had powers of their own, and for whatever reason, they were here to kill her.

Something that went right to the core of her wouldn't let her give in.

"Don't let her get up," she head one of them say. The other advanced towards her. Fury became her guide, and she struck viscously with an elbow to the attacker's throat. His hands rose to it as he made a horrible choking sound. This gave her all the time she needed to recover. She was wary of the other man behind her; unfortunately a third attacker appeared as if from out of nowhere. He caught her with a vicious shot to the midsection that sent her hurtling backwards. He was far stronger than a normal human, and she flew through the air in an arc.

Although hurt, instinct had now taken over. As the man watched on, she disappeared in the air, faint trails of green almost seeming to envelop her. Teleporting could not change the momentum of a person… but as she knew well, it could change where she landed. Appearing behind the attacker, Alicia crashed into him at full force, knocking him off his feet.

The man who had shattered her window was running forwards now, a faint glow appearing around his hands. She reasoned it was some kind of projectile attack; that would explain how he broke the glass. A fireball struck the earth where she had been moments before. But she was teleporting again, faster than he could throw, and as he cursed she grabbed his wrist. The next fireball veered wildly off into the sky. Then both he and Alicia vanished.

They reappeared on the roof of Alicia's house, right on the edge. The attacker looked stunned for a moment, then screamed as she pushed him back. The fall was not enough to kill him, but it certainly stunned him as he landed awkwardly on his side. In the next moment she was gone again. When she returned, she held a knife to his throat.

"You have powers the same as I do. We're the same. Why are you doing this to me?" she demanded. She was so angry, so hurt to be attacked by people who were like her that she wasn't thinking about what she was doing.

"Don't kill me," the man pleaded, moaning pathetically.

"Did Lex Luthor send you?" she asked suddenly. Three people with powers attacking her the day after she visited Level 33.1… it couldn't just be a coincidence.

"Alicia!"

She looked up quickly, startled as Clark appeared before her just as suddenly as she could before him. It amazed her to think of all the things Clark could do, yet she felt strongly that she hadn't seen the true extent of his powers. There was almost nothing he wasn't capable of.

"They attacked me, Clark," she said, feeling defensive. "I had to protect myself."

"I know," he said. "But they're being controlled. There's more to all this than meets the eye."

He walked up to her slowly then, gently taking the knife from her hand.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he said, and Alicia couldn't help but hear the sincerity in his voice.

888

Clark had tied up the attackers, and used his special vision to make sure there were no more surprises waiting for them. He sat on the edge of her bed, eyes downcast. She rubbed his shoulder softly, waiting for him to talk.

"I ran as fast as I could, but I still wasn't fast enough," he said.

"What are you talking about? I'm here. I'm alive."

"You're hurt," he said. "You had to fight three people on your own. You could have…"

She kissed him, touched by his concern. But more importantly, she wanted him to feel better. She supposed when you had all the powers he had, you took it pretty hard when you thought you'd failed at something.

"But I'm not, Clark. I'm alright, thanks to you. I almost got knocked out, but when I fell, I thought of you. I knew I had to get up, because I just had to see you again. I needed to talk to you again, to be held by you again. No matter how many people are against me, you always make it better. Because when I'm with you I feel… accepted."

"I do accept you for who you are. You know that. But I want you to feel more than that. I want you to feel loved."

"Clark…"

Before she could say any more, she felt his lips on hers. A man of steel maybe, but those lips were soft and his kiss was tender. She moaned, desire overcoming her. She loved this man, desired him desperately. But Clark pulled back, and his eyes were grave.

"Those men were being controlled by a man called Mikhail Mixl… Mxyzptlk," said Clark, struggling with the pronunciation. "I had a run-in with him a little while back. He has the power to control people."

"So it was him controlling the people who came after me? Why? Did Lex ask him to?"

Clark shook his head. She realised that whether in his relief at her survival or because of the continued threat against her, he hadn't mentioned the little fact of her removing her bracelet.

"Whatever else Lex might be up to, he has nothing to do with this. You remember his 'friend' David? He's the one behind all this."

"But why? He practically runs Level 33.1 when Lex isn't around. Why would he want me dead?"

Running his hand through his hair, Clark went on to ask her a question that surprised her greatly.

"Alicia… what happened to your last boyfriend?"


	8. Chapter 8

With a somewhat regretful smile on her face, Alicia leaned back on her bed. Clark waited patiently, eyes intent. Part of him expected her to simply teleport away, but when she didn't he knew Alicia's days of running were over. When she'd first been released from Belle Reeve, she'd thought of getting away all the time, he knew. He'd felt the same after he inadvertently caused the death of his mother's unborn child. Running away had been easier. But he'd ultimately come back to face that demon. It wasn't something he would ever forgive himself for, but it was something he had learned to live with. A burden he had learned to accept. Freedom wasn't something you got just because you were released from a cell. It was also something you had to find for yourself.

"When you asked me about him before… back when we first met… that was the one thing I felt I couldn't tell you," she told him sadly. She screwed up her eyes as though fighting back tears. "The one secret I kept from you."

"You can tell me, Alicia. I need to know."

"I was so alone back then, Clark. You know I never let people get close to me, in case they found out what I could do. But it's hard to be like that all the time. Just for one moment I met a guy I thought I could have a normal relationship with."

"So you told him your secret," said Clark. That was something he'd never managed with anyone, not even Lana. Like Alicia, he'd always been too afraid. While he'd taken the decision to lie to the people closest to him, Alicia had chosen not to have anyone close to her at all. He couldn't imagine having to live that way.

"He didn't react very well. When I told him about it, he didn't believe me at first. So I showed him. And he freaked out. After that he ran off. I teleported over to his house and heard him almost tell Julia, his sister, about my abilities. I stopped him, threatened to hurt his family if he ever told anyone about me."

Her eyes were trying to gauge Clark's reaction. Clark realised then that Alicia was always waiting to be judged by other people, for her powers, for the things she had used them for. Here he was, the man she loved, and she expected him to hate her too. She'd threatened his family too once, but that was not the same girl that was sitting with him now.

"He got so angry then. He said a lot of hurtful things, and then he said he was going to tell not just his family, but the whole world about me. I got caught off guard, and he attacked me. While I recovered, he got in his truck and drove off to tell the police about what I was. So I teleported right into the front seat, startling him completely. He crashed into a tree. I wasn't hurt too badly, but he was dead on impact."

"Alicia…"

"I'm so sorry for what happened, but I can never put it right."

"It's all right," said Clark, taking her in his arms. "It was an accident."

"Maybe, but it was still my fault," she said, as Clark's hand brushed her cheek. "I don't understand, Clark. Don't you hate me?"

"I could never hate you. I love you," he said.

888

To hear Clark say those words meant everything to her. When she and Clark had almost slept together, during the time he was wearing the red meteor necklace, she'd told him she loved him. He'd replied: "I know how you feel." Which wasn't quite the same as saying he loved her, she knew. But now she had him here, all of him, and he knew the best of her and the worst of her. And he loved her. She lay against him, head pressed against his chest, feeling his heart pounding rhythmically.

"I could lie like this forever," she said as Clark kissed the top of her head.

"So could I, except I have a bit of an emergency."

"Someone in trouble?"

"Er, no. Actually, I have to use the bathroom."

Forcing herself to sit up, she smiled reproachfully at him.

"And I was just getting comfortable, too!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure how comfy you'd be if I wet myself."

Wrinkling her nose, Alicia giggled.

"Clark Kent, you know just what to say to a girl."

888

"So Luthor won't remember anything?" David asked, pacing around nervously.

"No, it's just as you wanted," replied Mikhail.

"Why haven't we heard anything about Alicia yet?"

"It seems likely that they failed," admitted Mikhail.

David slammed his fists against the table. Getting Mikhail on board had been difficult. The man's powers were terrifying in terms of potential. That was why he'd made sure to have a way of controlling the man. Before restoring his powers, he'd worked out how to take them away again. Sharing the secret with a select few just to be sure. But he still had to be very careful not to push Mikhail too far.

"I thought you were on top of things."

"We'll do better next time."

"This is all getting too dangerous. Let's get Lex out of here. After that, we're going to destroy this place."

"A bit drastic, don't you think?" said the youth calmly. Of course, he didn't share David's own view that all freaks should be wiped out. And David was not stupid enough to share this view with him.

"Got to be done. And I know just the way to do it… and how to take care of Alicia once and for all."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you want to do this, Alicia?" asked Clark. They were outside the building that housed Level 33.1, and this time it seemed he would get to see that place for himself. It was strange that, for the most part, he'd never really seen himself as being like any of the kryptonite infected people. There were exceptions though, like Kyle, with his gift of persuasion over others and Cyrus, who for a time he'd thought an alien like himself. And the person who he felt closest to of all, Alicia Baker.

"I don't think we have a choice. I won't live my life in fear," she said. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"I'm glad you're here with me," he replied, smiling.

"Then let's go," she said, and in that instant the world changed around them. Clark allowed the teleportation to go at full speed from his perspective. He wondered what it would have looked like if he'd sped up. From his view then, the whole process would have slowed to a crawl. Alicia couldn't see the point she was teleporting to, but Clark trusted her judgement. To think of it, it was a miracle that she hadn't, at some point while learning to use her abilities, teleported herself into a wall. Perhaps her body had some inner defence mechanism that prevented such a thing. Either way, thinking about it made him shudder.

"Welcome to Level 33.1, my home away from home," said Alicia, pursing her lips. Clark forced himself to take his eyes off of her. Her attractiveness was in danger of driving him to distraction. He needed to stay alert for both their sakes.

"They didn't want Lex hurt, but they probably put him out of the way somewhere. I'll see if I can find him," said Clark, using his X-ray vision to take a look around. His mouth dropped open in shock at what he saw.

"What is it Clark?" asked Alicia, stepping in front of him as if to shield him from whatever he was looking at.

"Someone's planted a bomb in Lex's office," replied Clark. "Get out of here, I'll take care of…"

"Stop," came a voice behind them. Immediately Clark's body seized up, as if in the grip of some incredibly powerful force. Mikhail stepped into view, a confident look on his face. From the corner of his eye, Clark could see Alicia was trying to teleport, and it wasn't working. Mikhail's simple command had rendered them both utterly helpless.

"Well, this is convenient," said David, stepping out from behind Mikhail. "So, I finally have you, Alicia."

Striding forwards, David brushed his hands against Alicia's cheek, resting his head against hers and smelling her hair. Clark redoubled his efforts to try to move, but couldn't budge even an inch. He couldn't even speak to try and warn him off. Panic began to grip him.

"Oh, you smell so sweet. I bet you taste even better," he said mouth hovering about her lips. "Such a shame that in a few minutes, you'll be dead."

"Speaking of which, perhaps it is time we were going?" said Mikhail. That bomb was going to go off, Clark knew, and the explosion wasn't going to kill him. But Alicia didn't stand a chance. He wasn't close enough to her for his body to shield her. No, he couldn't let her die… Mikhail was right in front of him… if he could just activate his heat vision…

It wasn't working! He had to keep trying, he couldn't just give up now…

"You never understood what Lex had here, did you? It's not just a lab, you know. It's a base. Lex Luthor is the head of an army. The sheer diversity of powers he had here would render any technology used against him ineffective. I had hoped to wait until he'd gathered more, but my hand is forced. I'm going to stop an army in one move. I'm going to be a hero."

"We don't have much time," said Mikhail impatiently.

"I KNOW THAT!" roared David, spinning on his heel. "First, we let the other one go. I don't kill normal people. We can alter his memories later. He can forget that Alicia Baker ever existed at all."

"I doubt that there is much normal about Clark Kent," said Mikhail with a rueful grin.

"What?"

"He's one of them."

David blinked.

"So that's why Luthor is so interested in you? But why didn't he just… never mind. Time to go. Goodbye, Alicia. Time to pay for your crimes. Time to burn."

"There are only two people here who are going to pay for their crimes, and Alicia isn't one of them," said a cold voice from behind Clark. He couldn't see him, but he recognised Lex's voice instantly.

"Lex? How did you…?" began David.

"Get back in here? There's more than one way in and out of here, not that you'd know that. By the way, Mikhail, if you try to speak my people will have you dead before you can complete one syllable."

"But your memories…" said David.

"Oh, that. People have tried to alter my memories before. Perhaps I've grown resilient to it. Or maybe someone just happened to fill me in."

"Julia?"

"Was on my payroll for quite some time. I'll leave it up to your imagination just how long. Now, Mikhail, undo what you've done to my friends."

Mikhail gave Lex a murderous look. Clark hoped Lex knew what he was doing.

"Move," spat Mikhail. Clark didn't waste any time. That bomb was going to go off any second, and Lex didn't seem to know about it. He didn't have a choice. He had to reveal his secret in order to get that bomb out of here.

"I've got it, Clark," whispered Alicia as though reading his mind.

"No, wait –" began Clark, but she was gone. Clark spun, using his X-ray vision, and saw Alicia touching the bomb and taking it with her. But where would she take it? What if there was no time? It couldn't hurt him, he should be the one dealing with it.

Trust her. Believe in her.

"Clark? Where's Alicia?" asked Lex, sounding uncharacteristically uncertain.

"I'm right here," she said, appearing behind Clark and kissing him deeply.

888

Two hours had passed. Strapped as he was to a chair in the lab, David was beginning to know just how the freaks felt. His only hope now was that Mikhail would find a way to put all this right.

As Lex entered with Mikhail by his side, this became quite a slim hope.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked weakly.

"Good question. I really don't like people playing around with my mind, David. You're going to learn what that feels like, thanks to our good friend here. Mikhail, I want you to make him think he's a dog."

"My pleasure," said Mikhail, as David began screaming.

888

Clark dropped by the Luthor Mansion to see Lex the next day. Alicia was busy packing for the weekend away he'd promised her. They were both really looking forward to it. Things had gotten really complicated lately, and it would be nice just to put all that to one side and have some fun. Like say, normal people.

"I just wanted to say thanks, Lex. You saved our lives yesterday."

Lex closed him laptop, which he'd been working on when Clark arrived.

"It's nothing you wouldn't have done for me," he said, shrugging.

"I also wanted to let you know that Alicia won't be back in Level 33.1. Ever again."

An ambiguous look crossed Lex's face, and he stood up.

"Clark, I know your upset about what happened, but I promise that no-one like David will ever…"

"No, Lex. Your promises don't mean anything. You knew David was up to something, yet you let him keep working there. Alicia almost died twice because you were content to play some sick game."

"If I'm guilty of anything, it's underestimating how far he would go. Maybe a little of you rubbed off on me, Clark. Maybe for once I just wanted to see the good in people. The way you see good in Alicia."

"What are you getting at?"

Luthor raised an eyebrow, circling around Clark.

"Here's this girl, she stalks you, almost kills you and Lana, but you keep her around."

"She's different now."

"And yet just a few weeks ago she somehow manipulated you into marrying her. Now, I'm not saying she's a bad person. But you were the object of her obsession, after all. The doctors told Alicia to keep her lead bracelet on. She couldn't do that. They told her to stay away from you. She couldn't do that. Does that sound like she's different to you?"

Anger swelled up inside Clark. He had to use his willpower to stop himself from grabbing Lex.

"So all that in The Talon, that was just lies? Just so you could get Alicia into your lab?"

"I was trying to help her, Clark. As long as she's around you, she's still chained to her old life. I wanted to help her move on. I wanted to give her a reason to live that wasn't you. Being around you is dangerous for her. It's only a matter of time before she suffers a relapse. I can give her so much more."

"Is that what this is about? You want her for yourself?"

Lex shook his head, smiling.

"Think what you want, Clark. You're young, too young to understand. When it all falls apart, remember that I tried to help you. Both of you."

888

Feeling uneasy, Clark returned to Alicia's house that night.

"How much did you pack, exactly?" he asked, looking at two rather large suitcases.

"Well, what's the point in dating the world's strongest man if you can't get him to do some lifting for you?" she asked, winking at him.

"What's the point in dating a teleporter if you can't get her to bring you stuff from the fridge to the couch?"

Leaping from the bed into Clark's arms, she kissed his mouth and laughed.

"Oh, come on Clark. I put in lots of sexy outfits for you to enjoy looking at your gorgeous girlfriend in. Of course, I'm not sure how many of them I'll actually get to wear…"

"Let's make a promise to have a good time this weekend. No worrying about powers, or Luthors, or anything like that."

"It's a promise," she said, smiling warmly at him. No-one had ever looked at him the way she did. Not Lana, not Chloe, not anyone. She could see right inside him, right to his heart. "Clark?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think we'll find other people, like us?"

"I'd count on it. People like that seem to be drawn to me… or maybe me to them. There are a lot of friends out there, I think. And we'll deal with Lex's Level 33.1. I'm not sure how yet, but if we work together, we'll figure it out."

It wouldn't be an easy road forward, he knew, but that didn't mean Lex's cynicism was accurate. He was here with the woman he loved, the woman he wanted to be with, and that was something worth fighting for. What lay ahead no-one knew. Yet as he lay her down that night, and removed her clothes as she looked up at him lovingly, even that single night held so much promise…

END


End file.
